


love doesn't discriminate

by fangirl6202



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Explicit Consent, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, First Meetings, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Implied Sexual Content, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Revolutionary War, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: "He wouldn't die. He couldn't. Alexander Lightwood had not made it to where he was by running from fights or standing down. He loved Magnus with all his heart, but he couldn't stand by and watch men, his own kin, be slaughtered by the British. He would fight, he would help America win, and he would come home god damn it.He had to be strong. For Magnus."-----1780, a winter ball where two young revolutionaries meet; Alexander Lightwood, a young orphan with nothing to his name and Magnus Bane, a young nobleman with nothing to lose. The second they meet, they both knew.They were helpless.





	love doesn't discriminate

Alexander Lightwood looked around the hall, sipping from his cup of wine as the guests all denied their attention was on him. A winter's ball was in session and no one in attendance could ignore the handsome young man quickly rising through the ranks. None of them knew his history, but that didn't happen to matter. There were more important things on everyone's mind, namely the war. The war was now in full rage, taking more young lives than Alexander wanted to admit. Oh how he wished he could be on the field, laying down his life to protect the land he came to call home. But, Alexander got lucky as the others called it. He didn't see action, he only handled...

 

Correspondence.

 

Even as unhappy as he was with his position, he knew better than to complain. He was certain he was there for a reason. A hurricane had decimated his small town on Nevis, taking the life of his young brother Maxwell, just two years prior. Out of frustration and grief, Alexander wrote. Wrote a letter describing the wreckage, though to who he wasn't sure. Oddly enough, the letter became published and those who read it in the newspaper decided he was bright enough to earn an education in the colonies. His sister Isabelle and himself were put in the charge of the Lightwood family the moment they came over, and he had been attending King's College ever since.

How he became Lucian Garroway's right hand was still a mystery to him, but it did not matter. The general was a kind man, an honorable man that Alexander was proud to stand with. Of course, he wouldn't be doing the job alone. Lucien, Luke, allowed him to bring in three... associates: his best friend and another ward of the Lightwood family, Jonathon Christopher Herondale. Jonathon, or Jace to his intimates, was the best fighter Alexander had ever seen and a great spy; the other two had taken some convincing, but Alexander had fought and fought until the general relented. He was permitted to bring in his own sister Isabelle. She was not a fighter, Alexander would rather die than see his only relation in war, but as a tailor's apprentice, British soldiers regularly found themselves in her employer's shop. She found that no one paid mind to the girls in the shop, going as far as speaking of their plans and movements openly. The information Isabelle relayed to Alexander and Luke had already gained them a few victories over the redcoats; Lastly, Luke's own ward, a French noblewoman named Clarissa Fray. Miss Fray's family was high in French court, and had influence over the noblemen in France. Clarissa was an artist, a fine one at that, and had contributed a considerable amount of money to their cause whilst also obtaining ships, guns, and reinforcement.

The four of them grew to be familiar with one another, to where Alexander came to think of them all as his family. Due to their efforts, they all managed to stay alive. However, they were now being forced to attend ridiculous social events. Luke assured him it was to gain alliances with the rich elite of New York, but Alexander could go without.

He wasn't needed here. The only events to partake in were drinking and dancing. Everyone _else_ in attendance was dancing, each man and soldier seeking a dance with the richest women in all of New York, the distinguished Fell sisters, but Alexander watched another:

 

Their eldest brother, Magnus.

 

Magnus Bane was, to put it simply, _interesting._ He came to the colonies as a young boy on a ship, sold into service by his father to an English captain, before escaping. From all Alexander had heard, it had not been easy. Magnus stood out, his dark Indonesian skin unusual on the streets of New York. Beaten, starved, desperate, a young son of a politician found him comatose in an alleyway. Alexander's details were fuzzy after that, but it was clear that Magnus took to his new society as a fish did to water. The Magnus Bane in his view was a confident, smart, attractive young man, shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries with those he _knew_ spoke of him as the Devil behind his back. It was the worst kept secret in New York that no one truly believed an "immigrant" like Magnus should amount to much in his life and that no one wanted him to. But here was Magnus, taking it all in a stride, proud and defiant.

Alexander found himself staring at the man, taking in how his suit fit just right and how it looked stunning on the man's body. Suddenly ashamed, he looked away. Alexander knew. He _knew_ it was a sin to wish to lie with a man as a man should lie with a woman, but no matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn't stop himself for letting his eyes wander.

He longed to walk over to Magnus Bane with confidence and strike up a conversation. To see where it went. But no. He couldn't. Not because it was illegal, but because he wasn't a confident man.

Sighing and finally taking a sip from his drink, he didn't notice a young girl in blue staring right at him.

\-----

Magnus _adored_ balls. Whereas his younger brothers couldn't find it in themselves to attend and escort their sisters, Magnus loved it all. He could even overlook all the glares of hatred and the hesitant handshakes of those who believed his skin color made him an associate of the devil. At balls, he could forget responsibilities and drink and drink and drink to his hearts delight. But, there was something different about that night.

As much as he despised it, he could see it clearly; Kitty was growing up. She was no longer a child, now a young maiden, beautiful in her own right. Tonight, Catarina came bounding over to him, her blue dress showing her blossoming body to anyone who paid attention. She was at no fault, but she truly was attracting much attention from the soldiers who had probably not seen a woman in ages. He could see the hungry eyes of soldiers raking her body, so he made sure to stay away from any alcohol.

Magnus' father, of no relation but in every way it mattered, had passed at the hands of infection and left him as head of the household. That news had sprung rumors all throughout New York, everyone believing that his younger brother Ragnor would become heir. Even Magnus had believed so, as Ragnor was the only biological child of their father, but he was the oldest of all the children. He had assumed his father's position, which included legal guardians of his siblings.

As such, suitors went through him to ask for his sister's hands. He told all of them the same; It did not matter to him. If Catarina accepted him, Magnus would as well. He wanted his sisters to know they were more than property, that they could find a love for themselves. He held the same principle with his sister Camille, who was now eighteen and more flirtatious than Magnus wished, having had more beau's than Magnus cared for. So far, however, both had turned down every suitor that came their way.

"Magnus!" Kitty exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly. "I have great news! Someone rather important has their eyes on you!"

He almost rolled his eyes as this was almost always a topic of conversation in his family. How at twenty-four, he was definitely of age to get married. His brothers Raphael and Ragnor were constantly urging to find a bride, which he had been putting it off for ages. He did not wish to go through the pain of rejection over superficial and trivial things such as his immigration status or skin color, but Magnus figured it wouldn't hurt to _see_ the girl. Just to placate his family, he supposed.

Putting down his empty glass of water, Magnus raked his eyes through the crowd and could see no woman gazing at him. He turned back to Kitty, confused, and she rolled her eyes to the heavens. Latching herself onto his arms, Kitty walked as she set a brisk pace. He laughed, at her determination. "Where are you taking me?" He inquired laughingly, amused to no end.

She smiled coyly. "If I'm right, I'm about to change to your life." He smiled at her and they walked, the crowd parting for them. Possibly out of fear more than respect, but he couldn't find it in him to care. As they made their way through the floor, Magnus expected to see a young girl, but he was pleasantly surprised. Instead, he looked up to meet the hazel eyes of a man he had taken an interest in.

"Alexander Lightwood," he greeted, bowing slightly and taking pleasure in the pigment of Alexander's cheeks. "It is an honor and a privilege to meet General Garroway's most valuable asset. "

He stuttered for a second before nodding his head. Good Lord Above, Magnus had heard about the man's intelligence and experience, but he had not heard of his beauty. Soft black hair, hazel eyes, just a few inches shorter than himself, and a kind expression. He was radiant.

"Miss Loss and Mr. Bane, I thank you. I, uh... I have heard of how you led an attack on a British camp with only a dozen soldiers. It was a daring plan. So, I say... Thank you. For your service. "

The words struck Magnus as odd, and it took him a moment to distinguish why; they were said in sincerity. He could detect no hatred or fear in the man's tone. Magnus was taken aback. Never had a white man, besides Ragnor and his father, said something so genuine to Magnus before.

"Well... If it means fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it," Magnus flirted slightly, hoping he wasn't committing a huge mistake. He long ago came to accept that he fancied fellows as well as dames. Sometimes, especially at events like this, he'd let himself hope. Dream. Imagine that any gentlemen would give him a smile, would wink at him, would grab his hand while walking through the park on a weekend, would sheepishly sneak a kiss the way his brothers did with their sweethearts.

Alexander's eyes widened, but they weren't disgusted. If anything they were... helpless. For a moment, Magnus felt as if they were the only people in the world, until Kitty cleared her throat and he remembered she was there.

"I'll leave you to it," She said, a wide smile gracing her features. "I promise I will be safe, brother." She assured him before bounding towards a group of girls Magnus recognized as her friends. At least he knew she was in good hands.

Magnus turned back to Alexander and smiled sweetly. "So, tell me..."

\-----

One week later, Magnus was writing a letter to his beau nightly, and Alexander's life got better every time he received a letter. The night of the Ball, they had managed to escape outside and spent the last hours of the night talking and laughing. Their conversation never seemed to end and it kept both intellectuals on their toes before the night had winded down to an end. Magnus knew it was time for his sisters to be heading home and the pair parted ways, but not before he pressed his lips against the other's. Alexander had pulled away with a soft "Oh." and Magnus immediately stood, a frantic terrified expression on his face.

" _I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I--"_

" _Hey_!' Alexander interrupted, grabbing the man's hand and using it to stand. " _You have_ nothing _to apologize for_. _I just, uh, was surprised. But...I wish to try that again, if you'll let me."_

Magnus had only opened his mouth over and over. Unable to speak, he had simply nodded. In a sudden bout of confidence, Alexander had been the one to lean in the second kiss. He initiated just the softest of brushes between the two, leaving them both reeling. They both left smiling, promising to write to one another. Neither knew, but the other's smile hadn't disappeared, even in sleep.

The latest letter had arrived an hour prior and he had managed to sneak it away from the prying eyes of his family, a feat in its self. Now assisting Isabelle in her work, Alexander smiled as he read Magnus' letter again and again.

_My Dearest, Alexander_

_Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my dear, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you. Indeed, my friend, it was not well done. You know the opinion I entertain of mankind, and how much it is my desire to preserve myself free from particular attachments, and to keep my happiness independent on the caprice of others. You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed, on condition that for my sake, if not for your own, you will always continue to merit the partiality, which you have so artfully instilled into ---_

"Brother, could you please stop reading that piece of parchment and assist me? This British general needs a uniform and you're about his size. Come." She ordered and Alexander knew he had no choice.

Resisting the urge to groan, Alexander hesitantly walked over, letting Isabelle place a red jacket over his shoulders. Like she had assured, it fit him. He felt disgusted wearing a British uniform, but he said nothing. Izzy was the only being to know of his dalliance with Magnus, and he supposed letting her use him as a figure was a small price to repay. She was harboring yet another illegal secret, he was just wearing an opposing force's color. As she lithely worked, Alexander started humming, causing Isabelle to (purposely) stab him with her needle.

He yelped and jumped, causing her to cackle. "Come now!" Alexander said, laughing alongside her. "That is not fair, Isabelle! I was happy due to my correspondence!"

"Magnus? What news did he bring?"

Alexander smiled happily. "He wrote that he loved me. "

Isabelle's smile grew twice its size and she abandoned her work to throw her arms around him, nearly throwing him to the ground "Oh, Alec! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Her smile turned mischievous. "Of course, if you really loved me you would share him!"

\-----

A month later, Magnus Bane was publicly married.

Half of New York attended the wedding, more to obtain gossip and whatnot than anything else. It was the talk of the city when the head of the Fell family announced he was to be wed to Miss Isabelle Lightwood, the younger sister of General Garroway's right-hand man Alexander. With her being a lucky immigrant and he the same, it was quite a scandal. It was bad enough that either had made it to their status, but now they're fortune was doubling with the union. Many spoke ill of them.

But it did not matter, for it was Alexander that Magnus laid with that night. They did nothing, Alexander wasn't ready for that they both knew, just relished in the fact that they were able to lay with one another. Now that Magnus was "married," Alexander could have him all to himself.

The union was completely fabricated, a plan cooked up by Isabelle herself. It made sense, she argued; No one would question why Magnus wasn't married, Isabelle got the freedom she longed for, and Alexander got to be with the man he loved. It had taken some time for the pair to agree, but it _was_ the best plan. A month after that, another scandal hit New York when Alexander Lightwood was wed to New York heiress, Catarina Loss of the Fell family. This time, the rumors were worse. Everyone was blatantly aware of Alexander's status as an immigrant, which was why everyone questioned why such a pure, beautiful, respectable girl like Kitty would marry a despicable lowlife like him.

Alexander would be dishonest if he claimed the rumors didn't bruise his honor and feelings, but when Magnus' lips were on his late at night, telling him he was perfect and that he loved him, it was easy to forget.

\-----

If what he was doing was a sin, he'd willingly walk into Hell, because _this_ was true heaven: living with Magnus, lying with Magnus, stealing kisses behind locked doors as they proclaimed their love for one another.

But tonight was different.

Magnus had been sitting at the desk in the corner of their room as Alexander got ready for bed. Lord, it felt so good to be able to say it was _their_ room. Their room, in their home, sharing their lives. As lovely as it was, there was something bittersweet in the air, and it settled on Alexander's chest.

Tomorrow, Alexander would ride out with the General. This was their last night together for... well he didn't know how long.

They both knew it would happen, what with both of them serving in the Continental Army, but neither knew they'd have less than two months with one another before the war caught up with them. So Alexander made a choice.

\-----

" _Magnus_?" He inquired softly, hoping his voice wouldn't crack.

" _Yes, my love?"_ Magnus called back, not looking up from his work. He was writing up a rather important draft he was to send to a politician in th--

 _"C-Come to bed_."

At the sound of his voice cracking, Magnus whirled around, concern written over his face. " _Oh, my love, why are you crying?"_

He hadn't even noticed the tears rolling down his face until one fell off the tip of his nose. Swiping at them, he looked away. He was pathetic. He didn't deserve Magnus' affection.

He felt a warm hand on his cheek and saw that Magnus had made his way over to the bed, standing over him. " _Love, tell me what's wrong_."

He couldn't find it in him to say no.

"... _I love you,"_ He said, laying his head on Magnus' abdomen. " _Beyond measure. You are the world to me, Magnus, and I am terrified that something will occur to break us apart. You are my happiness, and I fear life will take it away from me_."

Magnus began running his fingers through Alexander's hair with his free hand, smiling sweetly. " _Alexander,"_ he laughed before placing a delicate kiss to the top of his head. " _Aku cinta kamu._ "

A laughing sob escaped Alexander's lips. " _Magnus, must you tease my lack of language at this moment? I haven't the faintest idea what you are saying."_

" _Well, my dear husband, it is simply my native tongue. I said 'I love you'."_

His breath hitched and Alexander had pulled back to look up at the man he loved. " _You've...you've never referred to me as husband._ "

The look on Magnus' face had been one of total endearment. " _My dear_ _Alexander, I thought it went without saying. You are m_ _y husband as I am yours."_

_"You...you never asked for my hand, Magnus."_

It was a true statement; the both of them agreed that a faux union was the easiest way for the two of them to be together, but never had either formally asked to court the other.  The comment had it's desired effect when Magnus threw his head back and laughed, laughing at the absurdity of it. They had both fabricated unions to be with one another and Alexander was concerned on where they stood? " _Why, how informal of me. Let me fix that."_

Alexander watched as Magnus lowered himself onto one knee, and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the God-like man in front of him. How he gotten so lucky, he hadnt the faintest idea.

" _Alexander Lightwood, my one true love, the keeper of my heart, the one with which I wish to spend all my days: Will you marry me?"_

Alexander laughed. He couldn't help it, but he laughed and laughed until even more tears fell down his face. Adopting the persona of a young, love sick maiden, he smiled widely. " _Yes, Magnus Bane, I will marry you!"_

Grinning from ear to ear, Magnus rose from the ground and held Alexander's face between his palms before slowly kissing him, all the unspoken words between them somehow communicated. All the fears and insecurities between the two of them were reassured. Alexander never would have guessed he'd be wed, and to a magnificant person he truly adored. Even the looming war couldn't break into this.

Lips locked onto his, Alexander let his hands ran down his lover's trim body, going weak in the knees at the sound that Magnus made. "Alexander," he moaned out, lips brushing against his own as he spoke. "W-What are you doing?"

Instead of replying, he pulled his _husband_ closer to him, not entirely sure what he was doing but he knew this felt right. Giving him a quizzical look, Magnus took it upon himself to place himself on top of his love, looking at hin with a question in his eyes. He didn't know what it was he was asking, but Alexander nodded nonetheless. He trusted Magnus with his life.

Keeping an eye closely on Alexander, to see if he had even the slightest doubts of this, Magnus placed his knees on either side of the younger man's thighs, eliciting a loud moan at the movement. "My love, not that I'm enjoying all of this," he tredded carefully. "But...this is a path you can never return from. Are you absolutely sure you want this...? Want _me?_ "

Alexander was floored. "Magnus." He said, already beginning to feel out of breathe. "Never doubt that I want you. In _every_ way. I love you with my whole heart, and there is nothing I'd like more than to spend my last night with my... my _husband_. Magnus, I _want_ to do this. _Please._ "

In that moment, Magnus knew. This intelligent, caring, stubborn, innocent, idiotic boy was going to be the death of him. He'd lay his life down in a _second_ to protect Alexander Lightwood, and knew he'd do the same. And, well, how could he refuse?

With the widest grin Alexander had ever seen on him, Magnus surged forward to capture his lips. He was toppled backwards onto the bed, Magnus now fully on top of him, but he couldn't say he was uncomfortable. The exact _opposite_ in fact, and Alexander reveled in the sensations his body was feeling as Magnus' lithe fingers roamed over his thin sleep clothes.

" _God_ ," Alexander cursed, feeling blood run to his cheeks. " _God, Magnus."_ He clawed at the bedsheets, gasping as his hips bucked upwards. A blush found it's way to his face again. He'd never been intimate with anyone before, something he was sure Magnus had noticed, and he didn't know how his own body would betray him. However, the noises and movements seemed to encourage his love, and Alexander couldn't complain.

Initiating another sweet kiss, he felt Magnus' tongue poke out and without giving it a second thought, slightly parted his lips. Within a second, his mouth was attacked with all that is _Magnus._ His tongue was soon caught in an odd dance with Magnus' and he found the taste of wine and cherry lingering.

He felt Magnus' hand on his hip bone, just the lightest of touches. Too light. As Alexander placed his hand over Magnus' and firmly settled it there, he also placed one on his chest and pushed him off. Quickly, Magnus reeled back, a look of fear in his eyes. "Is everything alright, did I do something?"

"No! Magnus you did nothing wrong!" The ever so present blush on his cheeks was slowly disappearing. He never thought himself to be a confident person, but... this was Magnus. In this room, in this bed, he could let go. He could let go and the consequences be damned.

"...but Magnus, if we do not hurry this along and if you do not make love to me _soon,_ I will go _insane_."

There. He had said it. He _adored_ the way Magnus would stop and kiss him as if it was the most important thing in the world. How he always made sure he was comfortable and never took things too far when they went to bed.

 

But Alexander was _tired_ of it.

 

He was _not_ delicate. He was _not_ broken. He was tired of being treated as if he was a doll of fine china, the ones Isabelle used to love as a child. He was not any of those things and it was making him go insane that Magnus was treating him so.

Now, with Magnus quite literally pressing their bodies together, Alexander _knew_ he wanted this. But not in the way Magnus was going to initiate it. He looked down at him, a hint of worry in his beautiful golden eyes. "Alexander, you--"

"Magnus Bane, I _love you!_ You care for me like no other ever has! But I _am not_ _ **fragile.**_ I will not break, so I _beg_ you: do not hesitate."

A beat of a silence.

For a seemingly endless moment, the only sound in the candle-lit room was their lust-heavy breathing. For a moment, Magnus said nothing and Alexander feared he pushed their boundaries too far.

Then, Magnus smiled in a way that he hadn't seen before. A smile that promised wicked things in the future and Alexander's breath hitched. In the lamp light, Magnus' eyes appeared golden, eyes of a feral cat, and Alexander couldnt help but realize how well the comparison fit. Before Alexander could dwell on his thoughts, Magnus dropped suddenly, lips next to his ear, and he could _feel_ the smile against his skin.

_"As you wish."_

_\-----_

Hours later, Alexander woke up in the arms of his husband. Warm all over, he smiled and moved closer to him, chasing warmth. That was when he heard crying. Alarmed, he moved forward, breaking free of the sweet embrace. He turned his head and saw his beautiful, exquisite, usually composed lover reduced to a sobbing mess.

"Magnus?" The man was crying and Alexander realized it was _his fault. "_ Magnus, tell me what is wrong."

Instead of responding, Magnus moved forward and wrapped his arms around Alexander's figure, pulling him in close. "Y-You come back, Alexander. Do you hear me? I cannot b-bear the thought of losing you, so you must come _back_."

Alexander took in a shaky breath. He was terrified, they both were. The war was dangerous, lethal, and he was heading into the heart of that unholy beast. Oh how he wished he was certain he _would_ return.

No.

_No._

He wouldn't die. He _couldn't._ Alexander Lightwood had _not_ made it to where he was by running from fights or standing down. He loved Magnus with all his heart, but he couldn't stand by and watch men, his own kin, be slaughtered by the British. He would fight, he would help America win, and he would _come home god damn it._

 

He had to be strong. For Magnus.

 

 

 _"_ Of course I will," Alexander whispered, leaning downwards to press his lips to the top of Magnus' head.

 

"Look at what I have waiting for me."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, this is me writing a Hamilton AU. 
> 
> Listen, I haven't been a part of the Hamilton fandom in a WHILE but it definitely impacted my life in so many ways; basically I cant ever shit talk it bc it got me into college fml
> 
> Anyways It took me about 5 days to edit this (I wrote the og version of this two years ago and it was around 1k works from start to finish lol) and I'm pretty pleased with it. 
> 
> As for how this ends, well, that is entirely up to you as the reader. Personally, i like to believe the Reynolds scandal doesn't happen to these two (especially now that I've taken Camille out of the picture what with her being Magnus' sister ha!) and they just take in kids after the war and die happily together. Idk, that's just me. Also I just REALLY wanted someone to call Catarina "Kitty" I really did. I'm sorry i didn't touch more on Iz and Cat, but just know they both know 100% of what's going on and are more than willing to help their brothers. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing and editing it 💗


End file.
